


P&BJ    (pie and blowjobs)

by Summerbreaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, celestiel taste buds, molecules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerbreaze/pseuds/Summerbreaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So if Cas can taste every molecule of a PB&J..... How does a plain bj taste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	P&BJ    (pie and blowjobs)

Castiel didn't miss much about being human. He enjoyed having his power back. He felt naked and empty without his grace...  
But some things he did miss.... Like the delicious taste of peanut butter and jelly. Since he got his mojo back, he can taste every molecule of his favorite sandwich. The flavor, or lack there of, overwhelmed him. He will miss eating, but he won't miss HAVING to eat. 

Dean and castiel have shared a kiss here and there. Their tongues exploring each others mouths in a heated passionate kiss when Sam wasn't in the room, but never more than that. Cas knew he loved dean, and he wanted to show him. 

One day when cas was sure they'd be alone, he had a plan for him and Dean.  
"I'm going into town to pick up a few things, I'll be back in about an hour" Sam said.  
"Yea ok, see ya" Dean mumbled through his pie stuffed face waving his fork in sams general direction. 

"Bye Sam" cas said standing in the corner fidgeting, keeping his eyes on the floor.  
He wasn't the best at being discreet, especially when his nerves were jumping, and there wasn't much that made Castiel nervous. 

The slam of the door as Sam left made Cas jump. He looked over at dean, then back at the floor.  
'Maybe I shouldn't do this' cas thought to himself.  
Just then, Dean dropped the empty pie tin in the trash and looked up at Cas.  
"An hour, huh? That's more than enough time"  
He walked over to the shy Cas (still looking down) and put his hand on the angels chin, tilting his head up.  
He gently touched his lips to castiels, giving him a soft, slow kiss.  
Their relationship wasn't strictly lust. They knew they felt something strong for each other, but considering the life they lived, they weren't sure if they wanted to pursue anything too serious... At the risk of losing the other.  
Plus, how would they explain that to Sam?  
Oh and Dean was sure Crowley would have a field day. They both agreed to keep it under wraps until they figured out what it was that they had. 

Cas decided to stop being a bitch, so he grabbed dean by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. He pushed his tongue into deans lips, commanding him to open up. Dean did gladly. 

Their teeth clashed and Dean got a faint taste of blood when Cas bit down on his lower lip.  
He would never admit it, but Dean loved when cas was rough with him.

Castiel spun dean around so he was pushed up against the wall, the tacky flower wallpaper behind him.  
"Whoa, big boy. What's gotten into you?" Dean asked as Cas pushed his hips into deans.  
Cas let his hands off the reigns and started to explore. He was ready to feel and taste all of Dean. 

He ran his hands up deans shirt and pushed it over his head. Dean breathed out heavy when Cas' mouth engulfed his neck. Kissing and sucking leaving little purple marks.  
He moved down to his chest then dropped to his knees.  
Deans body was heating up and he felt himself growing in his pants.  
Castiel pushed of his long trench coat and loosened his tie. I guess he was heating up too. 

Cas worked at deans belt ripping it off and undoing the button as fast as he could. Which, being an angel, meant that within seconds, Dean was completely naked standing in front of Cas.  
"Jeez Cas, you don't hold back do you?"

"I've never done this before" cas sad looking up at dean "but I want to make you feel good" 

"Cas, what are y- wow!"  
Dean groaned as castiel took him into his mouth.  
For someone inexperienced, he sure knew what he was doing.  
Bobbing at the perfect pace, his hand working the shaft as he came up and down. 

Dean let out short, low moans. He had never felt something so incredible in his life. Which is surprising considering how many girls he's been with.  
Cas' hot, wet mouth on him was too much to handle.  
After only a couple minutes he felt his climax approaching.  
"Ca- Cas. I'm gonna come.. Ooh Cas"  
He felt his knees weakening beneath him.  
Cas looked up and , without stopping, gave a little smile to dean.  
That's all it took to push dean over the edge.  
He came hard down Cas' throat, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He pushed his hand softly through cas' hair. Then out of nowhere he heard a strange sound coming from the other man. 

Castiel stood up eyes widened and swallowed hard before making a high pitched whining sound.  
"Hey , you ok man? What's wrong cas??" Dean pulled up his pants and went over to cas who was now pacing erratically shaking his hands and waving his arms.  
"Ah! Ah! Aaahhh!" He yelled now running back and forth across the motel room.  
Dean stood open-mouthed staring at Cas not knowing what to do.

"SO MANY MOLECULES!!!!!!!" Cas screamed.  
"I can taste them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Dean was so confused, he just went over to him, grabbed his shoulder to stop the running and have him a light tap on the cheek.  
"What the hell are you talking about??"  
Cas took a few deep breaths then looked at Dean

"Dean. I can taste. Every. Single. Molecule of your sperm." 

Dean cocked his head and squinted his eyes, the way Cas usually does.  
"What. What does it taste like?" Dean asked. He was way too curious to just leave this alone. 

" It tastes lik-"  
Just then sam busted through the door. A few plastic bags in hand.  
"Dean I got you some pie. I hope you like cherry cuz that's all they had.."  
He trailed off when he saw shirtless dean standing that close to Cas. 

"Uh, did I miss something?" He asked  
Dean and Cas just stared at him, then Dean stepped back and Cas did the same. 

"Nah, he thought he was in better shape than me, but I knew he wasn't. So I took off my shirt to prove it... Then he started to talk about the Chrysler building and idk, you walked in."

"Ok then..." Sam put the groceries away and went to his computer to work on the case. 

Guess Dean will have to wait till next time to find out what poor cas tasted to make him freak out like that....


End file.
